¿Quién entiende al amor?
by Nanami Sakuraba
Summary: Ella está dolida y por ello decide huir... ¿Pero qué pasa si al volver ese amor oculto renace de nuevo? ¿Y si esa persona se está por casar? Ella solo sabe, que tiene que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...


_Dolor…_

_¿Que es ese sentimiento?_

_Le pregunte a alguien y me dijo que _

_Es un estado de ánimo del ser humano_

_Pero cuando uno lo siente_

_El dolor…_

_Es algo que se quiere quitar_

_Que se quiere borrar, _

_Que se quiere sacar_

_Pero no se lo puede borrar,_

_Ni sacar,_

_Ni quitar,_

_Sino evitar…_

_Se lo puede esconder,_

_Pero todo lo que se esconde _

_Algún día saldrá a la luz_

_Y puedo asegúrales que será mas doloroso _

_Que la primera vez…_

_¿Como lo se?_

_Porque yo lo vivo_

_Lo siento…_

_Antes,_

_No le temía a dolor_

_Pero hoy, más que nunca le temo_

_Ya que un día lo escondí…_

_Pero salió a la luz mi dolor…_

…_**Un dolor de Amor…**_

Me enamore de la persona equivocada, y se preguntaran del porque era el "equivocado"… pues vera, mi amor hacia él no era correspondido.

Lo conocí cuando era niña, un día fui a dormir a la casa mi amiga, su prima… y allí lo vi.

A mis 13 años ya me había enamorado de él perdidamente. Es raro el amor, vasto una simple mirada para saber que sin el yo me moría.

Pasó el tiempo y lo conocí más, llegue a ser su mejor amiga…

Que gracioso ¿no? Siempre en las películas la mejor amiga se enamora del mejor amigo, se declaran y viven felices para siempre…

Ese era mi sueño, vivir siempre feliz con él y que me dijera las dos simples palabras que para mi significaban todo

"_TE AMO"_

Pero ese sueño murió un día en el colegio a mis 16 años…

Lo esperaba en un lugar acordado porque me dijo que me tenia que decir algo importante, yo tenía la esperanza que se me declarara y me besara como en las novelas, pero el llego y lo que me dijo destruyó completamente mi burbuja de ensueños.

- Te acuerdas cuando yo te pregunte que si me gustaba una amiga que debía hacer, y tú me dijiste que debía arriesgarlo todo por ella y declararme en un momento muy romántico- al decir esto mi esperanza estaba el al cien por cierto.

- ¿Si?

- Bueno, le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia y acepto – tan solo con pronunciar estas simples palabras sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, mas yo solo atine a decir "felicitaciones"

Y ahí comprobé el dicho de mi amiga…

"_Mientras mas alta es la subida…. _

_Mas dolorosa es la caída"_

Estaba destrozada, el dolor me mataba… y ahí fue mi error, guarde el dolor diciéndome

"encontrare a otro"

O

"Fue mi culpa por no declararme"

Pero creo que lo que más me dolía era que Sakura, una de mis mejores amigas y conocedora de mi amor hacia él, haya dicho "SI"

Pasaron años y yo seguía ocultando esa dolencia… Lo duro era cuando los veía besarse, pero la punzada no se comparaba con el que antes sentía…

En el año que cumplí mis 18 me fui a Kyoto a estudia ingeniería química a la mejor universidad de Japón de esta materia.

Habían pasado 5 años y me recibí, ya a esa edad, su nombre solo era un viejo recuerdo de un amor no correspondido, y que solo él era un viejo "AMIGO"

Yo en la facultad había conocido a un chico llamado Sai, fue mi novio por un tiempo pero después quedamos solo como buenos amigos…

Al graduarme conseguí trabajo en Tokio, teniendo que volver a mi ciudad natal.

Que tonta fui al aceptar dicho empleo…

Al llegar a la fábrica, mi dolor volvió al enterarme que mi jefe era nada más ni nada menos que:

"Mi gran amor"

Y que estaba COMPROMETIDO con…

"Sakura Haruno"

Al notar mi presencia fueron y me dieron la bienvenida, felicitándome por mi carrera.

Al terminar de trabajar fui a mi casa y llore, llore como si no hubiese un mañana, como si de mi vida dependiese esa acción…

Y así fueron todos los días, todas las mañanas y noches, hasta el día de la "Gran boda, de la dichosa unión Hyuga y Haruno". Es decir, hasta el día de hoy…

_Por eso no es bueno guardar el dolor_

_Yo pude haberlo soportado antes_

_Pero lo escondí_

_Y ahora muero por ese dolor_

_Ya que este es mil veces mas fuerte que antes_

_Y no lo puedo soportar…_

Hoy a la mañana, al despertar estaba decidida a terminar con este sufrimiento.

Así que me dirigí hasta la mansión Hyuga, donde se encontraba él preparándose para la fiesta; entre a su cuarto como si nada y al escuchar el sonido se volteo a mi, un tono carmesí adornaron mis mejillas ya que el solo portaba el pantalón del traje, dejando al descubierto su muy buen formado pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – fue lo único que me salió de sus labios. En su tono pude presenciar miedo, nerviosismo… como si no estuviese seguro de su decisión, me tomo un poco de trabajo decirlo pero me decidí a terminar con esto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es lo qué me preguntas? ¡Lo que pasa es que yo te amo! Te amo desde que te vi, siempre te di señales para que te dieras cuanta pero tú nunca lo supiste, y me rompiste el maldito corazón… siempre recé y tuve fé para que no te casaras con Sakura, pero en menos de una hora ella será tu maldita esposa… si, creo que ESO ES LO QUE PASA ¡QUE TE AMO COMO UNA MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!

Al decir esto salí corriendo evitando que las palabras de él llegaran a mis oídos

Corrí y corrí hasta la azotea de su departamento…

"_planeaba saltar"_

"_planeaba acabar con este dolor"_

"…_**PLANEABA MORIR…"**_

Y acá estoy, llorando como de costumbre desconsoladamente en la sima de un edificio a minutos de mi muerte, y cuando escuche esas campanadas que maldigo, ya que significan la unión de "esa" pareja, me tirare al vació y no sentiré mas dolor…

Pasaron treinta minutos y ahí estaban, ahí estaba ese dulce pero a la ver indeseado sonido que creí y recé nunca escuchar pero, no todo lo que uno quiere se hace realidad.

Me pare en la punta y cuando iba a hacer lo que para muchos era un pecado y una locura, algo me paro agarrándome de la cintura y empujándome para adentro, dando por resultado que caiga arriba de ese "algo"; por instinto cerré mis ojos pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡COMO TE VAS A SUICIDAR!- ese solo puede ser de…

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Tú no, espera… ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar en tú maldito casamiento?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

- Desde hace un mes, cuando te volví a ver mis sentimientos volvieron y yo no pude…

- ¿A-a qué te-e ref-fieres?- como, acaso se esta… ¿declarando?

- Que Sakura no te traiciono, si quieres creerme solo mira la persona que sale vestido de novio, desde aquí se ve claramente

Ese no puede ser, ese es…

- ¿Sasuke?- ¿pero como?

- Sakura siempre amo a Sasuke, y con el tiempo él a ella; pero nuestros padres nos obligaron a hacernos novios y así comprometernos después... Creímos que con el tiempo podríamos olvidar a las personas que amábamos, pero ni ella ni yo pudimos, así que hicimos este plan, ella viviría casada con su verdadero amor y yo si fuese correspondido, junto al mío.

- Entonces vas a ir con esa mujer- murmure agachando mi cabeza, mientras que una lagrima fugitiva resbalaba por mi mejilla _"porque no me dejo morir y acabar rápido con todo esto"_

- ¿Qué no te das cuanta? Eres la única mujer que me cautivo con una simple mirada, la única que me ha robado el corazón- al escuchar esto por reflejo levante mi cabeza y lo vi a esos ojos que me enamoraron por primera vez- Tenten ¡Yo te amo!

Al fin estas tan esperadas palabras llegaban a mis oidos, miles de lágrimas salieron desde mi interior, pero por primera vez no eran lágrimas de dolor, sino…

El puso delicadamente su mano en mi mejilla y seco estas diciendo

- ¿Por qué lloras? No quiero verte llorar nunca más

- Son lagrimas de felicidad, ¡ya que yo también te amo Neji-kun!

A penas terminar de decir esto mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos en un beso romántico, que al poco tiempo se convirtió en uno feroz y demandante, demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero que habíamos ocultado por tanto tiempo…

_Pero quien entiende al amor_

_Pero quien entiende al dolor_

_Solo se que…_

"_**EL PRINCIPIO NO SE TRATA DE ENTENDER,**_

_**SINO DE AMAR…"**_

Hola!

Bueno, esta fue una de mis primeras creaciones hace como un año y medio ya, pero recién decidí subirlo acá en el FF.

Espero que les haya gustado, y… merece un review? ;D

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
